


ALOLA! The adventures of Dellily

by stelluxfero



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, alola - Fandom, alola-bewear
Genre: Bestiality, Crying, Dominance, F/M, First Time, Forbidden Love, Force-Feeding, Forced Marriage, Forced Sex, Happy Ending, Little Girl - Freeform, Other, Pokephilia, Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, bewear-pokemon, very young girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelluxfero/pseuds/stelluxfero
Summary: ALOLA!My name is Dellily and I live in the Alola region a real paradise!I was a rather normal little girl, with the dream of becoming a pokemon trainer, like many other girls all around the worlduntil one day...when I met him, my Beloved, my Bewearand then my dream changed,everything changed in my life
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	ALOLA! The adventures of Dellily

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [stelluxfero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelluxfero/pseuds/stelluxfero). Log in to view. 



**ALOLA! The adventures of Dellily**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Bewear you mustn’t tell anyone our secret!**

My name is Dellily and I live in the Alola region a real paradise, a unique place to live. The region where I live is full of beautiful pokemons and all are very special

Since I can remember I’ve always wanted to be a pokemon trainer, I’ve always had a very special love for them all, but also always since I can remember I’ve had, in an inexplicable way, a real terror to any physical contact, to touch or be touched, by any pokemon

I don’t know why I have that problem, since I was very young I went to therapies and several doctors that tried, without success, to cure me from that panic I felt, a real terror that froze me preventing me from moving. But everything changed just a few days before I had my ninth birthday

That had had been a particularly hot day and for that reason I went out for a walk, on my own after I came home from _Pokemon School_. Despite the fear they gave me or perhaps because I couldn’t touch them, that I was fascinated by being able to watch from real close all pokemons. So without telling anybody and after changing cloth, I went out from my house practically in secret.

I was wearing a beautiful light blue bikini, which matched the color of my eyes, and had a _pareo_ of the same color tied around my waist, a wide brimmed hat in matching color covered me from the intense sun but avoided wearing sandals or any other type of footwear because I wanted so much to feel the fresh grass while heading towards a beautiful pond, that I could see from the window of my bedroom, and whose crystalline waters beckoned me to swim in them

It was supposed to be a brief walk and then a quick splash in that beautiful pond; I would be back in less than one hour, those were my original plans. Everything was going according to my plan as I joyfully and absently walked through a path that snaked amidst the vegetation and then ended in that place to which I arrived and quickly took off my hat and _pareo_ so I could go for a swim

I was playing so happy in those clean and crystalline waters that I never realized when my long and golden hair became loose and now flowed after me, like a wet cape, that almost reached down to my thighs. Just like I didn’t realize that someone was watching me

Calm and trustingly I went towards the small waterfall that fed that pool, under which I wanted very much to get and let those crystalline water take away all my worries. Despite their small size the water fell in abundance and that was the reason why that pond remained so clean and it was the reason for which, without noticing, that abundant water flow took away the top from my bikini which was washed far from there

I continued swimming, continued playing without realizing of the passing time, without realizing that I no longer had my bikini top on and without realizing I was no longer alone. Until tired from so much playing and swimming I went out to rest for a while before returning to my home, it was in that moment, just as I came out from the water, when I realized my top was missing.

I was just going to be nine years old, for which reason my breasts hadn’t grown not even a little bit, but I was very shy and for that reason I instantly blushed while covering, crossing my arms over my chest and looking around scared that someone might have be able to see me

And someone had seen me and was looking at me from the other edge of the pond, there in front of me stood the strongest, most enormous and muscular Bewear I had ever seen. His presence was so imposing that instantly I froze with fear and started to tremble. Even when I wanted to run I was unable to move, while I remained there watching as the Bewear slowly, like in a horror film, entered the pond and crossed it with his gaze fixed on me

The size of that Bewear was so enormous that with just a few steps he had managed to cross the pond and reach the place where I remained frozen and shaking with true panic. That mountain of muscle and wet fur came out from the pond just in front of me, I wanted to run, wanted to scream with real terror, but I couldn’t do anything. I also couldn’t do anything when with one of his enormous paws he held me by my hair and lifted me as if I was nothing but a little doll

The pain from that strong yank on my hair made me react and I tried, uselessly, to release myself from those enormous and hard claws. With my small and weak hands I tried to make him release me while I kept kicking, struggling, to break free so I hadn’t realized that my chest was fully exposed and that the Bewear observed with attention every part of my body

Only until with one of his claws, sharp as razors, he cut one of the strings that held my bikini bottom to my waist, letting it fall freely to the ground, that I realized how exposed and vulnerable I was before that powerful living mountain. I stood frozen, looking directly into the dark eyes of the Bewear, where I could see myself reflected with great detail: totally blushing, totally naked, totally terrified

Then that enormous pokemon opened its maw, I could see his big fangs and knew that would be my end. I closed my eyes and remained there hanging from my hair, shaking with fear, awaiting the bite that would be my end. But it never came, in its place a think, scratchy and humid tongue began caressing me: from my flat stomach going down until it reached my pubis

Several times he licked me in that manner and at his whim, while silent tears abundantly flowed from my terrified light blue eyes. Thus he continued licking me at his complete pleasing until he wanted more from me: his tongue began to separate my legs so he could taste the secrets of my most private intimacy

That made me react and I began to kick with all of my strength so as to prevent his tongue from touching me there: the delicate privacy of my vulva. But my childish efforts just made the Bewear smile amused while he exposed before my face a claw, bigger than my head and with it delicately caressed my face letting me feel, in such a way, the extraordinary sharpness that it possessed

I immediately understood the silent message: remain very still and quiet or I’ll cut you in two with just one slash

Crying without stopping, shaking without stopping, I stopped putting up any resistance, letting his very rough tongue, almost as much like a wet sandpaper, caress me wherever and however he wanted. During a long time he did so until he decided to change the game. Without previous warning he let me fall, I fell almost on my knees to the ground for my shaking legs were unable to hold me

Then that mountain of muscles and fur with just a mild touch pushed me with great force managing to throw me onto my back, there I remained, breathing in a flustered manner, while he exposed his **Virile member** : thicker than my thigh, longer than my whole leg and as hard as an iron rod

“Nn…no…please!” I begged with a barely audible quavering voice while he approached closer and closer to me. Terrified as I was I just couldn’t stop crying, just like I couldn’t stop observing that immense mast between the legs of Bewear

From somewhere unknown he extracted a strange sort of plate, which seemed to be some type of leaf, filled with a dense and golden honey. Even when it smelled like delicious fruits and flowers I had no idea of what he pretended to do with it; but the Bewear shoved it in, with a blow, into my mouth a quantity of it so great that for and instant I thought I would be smothered with that dense honey

But without any effort I was able to swallow all, for it was more than just delicious, it was a true delight that made me feel so happy, and so in peace. Immediately all my fears, all my worries vanished and I remained as if floating peacefully in a true paradise where I could live in peace. Thus even when the Bewear approached even closer to me I was capable of smiling at him without feeling any fear at all, I continued smiling when he put his enormous member just in front of my face

Member that he daubed with even more honey and that again, he shoved, forcing it to enter into my mouth. That honey tasted so delicious and made me feel so well that I didn’t mind the effort he forced me to do so I could fully open my mouth. Because I wanted more, more of that honey and to obtain it I sucked and licked the point of Bewear’s member, until I had consumed the very last drop of honey that he had put on it

With that new dose of honey I felt as if everything surrounding me began to spin, gently swaying me in a sea of delicious fruit flavors. Again I smiled happily while my whole body totally relaxed, I was a little blonde doll that laid naked on the grass, happy because that Bewear was feeding her with that honey, happy to let herself have done, whatever that mountain of muscles, wanted to do with my body

And so he did, without strength or control over my body he had no problem to make me open my legs, completely. And then daub me with more honey there, in my vulva, and cover his enormous member with even more of that dense and golden mixture. With that as lubricant the Bewear began to introduce his member inside of me

“You are sooooo handsome!” I said shyly while blushing and giggling childishly, I continued to smile, feeling the most absolute happiness as I felt how he was pushing his enormous member inside of me

Thus he continued until I was almost able to hear a _POP_ when his member forced open a path into me, I continued to smile as I felt how he expanded me from inside and thanks to the strange magic of that mixture, allowed the full member of Bewear to be completely inside of me. Exceeding by a lot the capacity that any adult woman might have

“ohhh, look I’m soooo stuffed” while giggling in a silly way I said, feeling so blissful at being so full, satisfied at being able to feel that hot and pulsating member so deep inside of me

He moved me at his whim, I was his toy, his little doll that gave him pleasure and that felt happy to do so. But I also received satisfaction, I also received pleasure: a pleasure that I had never felt before and that made me moan in response.

“Yay, this is soooo much fun!” I said while laughing, while screaming and moaning with pleasure, while the saliva flowed without control from my open mouth and ran down my cheeks. I kept on crying and panting but not with fear or pain, but filled with pleasure and desire for more

“ohhh come on big guy, you can do far better that just that!” I exclaimed eager to feel more, eager for Bewear to get deeper inside of me.

His member was so wide, so enormous that I could clearly see it’s shaped outlined from inside my body and I began to rub him that way, over my skin. While he moved me, I moved my hands, over my skin, caressing him. It was like a game, it was like rubbing my belly but I also caressed him

“I love you sooo much, my handsome and powerful Beware!” I screamed with pleasure and joy “I want to feel you deeper in me!” I begged

I liked so much what I was feeling, I liked so much what he was doing to me that I would always let him do to me whatever he wanted; I would let him do to me anything he might please. And we both wanted more; our rhythms became more and more fast, more and more intense

In response to my plea he increased his movements and I felt as if something inside me finally opened, his thrusts had managed to make something yield in me, the delicious and intense blows he gave me, with his member, finally opened the last door inside of me. That opened to let him in. That opened while I screamed wrapped in the most intense delight; some time later I found out that he had managed to get inside, to penetrate me, all the way until his member was in my childish womb

“We’re having so much fun!” I yelled thrilled by what had happened “it felt so nice!” happily I exclaimed while continuing to rub myself all along my belly, rubbing his enormous member over my own skin

As if that intense and wonderful pleasure hadn’t been enough, our rhythms reached an extreme intensity that, with an even harder blow, exploded. He exploded inside of me, exploded taking us to an ecstasy like none. He exploded filling me from inside, filling me with a hot liquid as dense as the honey that had made me fly with happiness. Filling me so much that my womb was very dilated, so dilated as if I was pregnant

I screamed, exclaiming an intense yell of pure pleasure and happiness

His penetration had left me completely full, but now that hot liquid with which he filled my womb, made my whole body to quiver, all of me to tremble. While my womb expanded, to its maximum capacity, because it was getting completely filled with that burning liquid of love that my beloved Bewear had given me

Our movements stopped, we were both satisfied and at peace. I took advantage of that peace to softly caress the exterior of my dilated body, just where my bloated and dilated womb would be, filled by the love nectar that my love had given me. I softly laughed when I had the fantasy and dream of being pregnant; it was foolish because a couple of years still had to pass before I had my first fertile cycle

But that fantasy made me happy and I smiled, because I felt that way, for I was so full as if I had a pregnancy of at least five month. I had the illusion that in the future I could get to live with my love and give him a family. I had never heard that something like that could be possible, but I was more than willing to try and keep trying as many times as required, because there was a very small chance that we might be successful beside in the process we would both be very happy

Without getting separated, without him coming out of me, satisfied Bewear laid down to rest. His erect member still inside of me, lifted me up like the little doll I was, so that I was now sitting on top of him

“Would you like for us to continue seeing each other?” I asked him with a weak and exhausted voice, being able to lie on his belly, in the measure in which his enormous member began to, slowly, loose rigidness

For an answer he lifted his head, and approached it to where I laid. I was so deeply in love with him that when he extended his thick tongue towards me, anxiously I opened my mouth letting his rough tongue to get inside, and then began to suck and kiss it feeling how his sweet saliva flowed inside of me

“I’m so happy that you also want us to continue seeing each other!” I exclaimed with a childish smile “perhaps…if you want…we could…” I added showing him the much dilated bump made by my totally filled womb “I’m still just a child…but we can keep on trying…if you want?” I asked fearful of his answer

But he, lovingly gave me a strong hug that made me know that we both wanted the same, that we felt the same, the we both wished the same

We remained together until a cold wind made me realize that it was already night. I got up without any complaint from my beloved Bewear. Immediately his love nectar began to flow out of me. To show how much I loved him, in front of him, I began to eat all of it with both hands. It took me a long while, but I didn’t care, for his essence was so delicious that willingly I would only feed from it

Long time later, naked and tired I walked back home, holding hands with my Bewear. During the way back I told him about my illusions of living by his side. Of giving him a family of at least five or six little cubs, to all that I said he agreed, with enthusiastic and happy head nods

“But please, I beg you!” I pleaded “nobody must ever know of our love!”

In exchange, I would go every night to our secret place, I would go ready for him to give me all of his love and perhaps…with a bit of luck, in a few years, when I had my first fertile cycles I could be able to give him a little Stofful, the first of many we would make together

_THE END…_

**THE END?**


End file.
